Unusual People in Seigaku
by Mizuki-sempai
Summary: ...sorry we havent updated...we have writers block...anyway...we hope to update soon.... “I thought the Golden Pair would at least put up a good fight…” he said and did a swift return that even the red-headed acrobat couldn’t catch up to.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters from PoT. sad Oh well! I'm thankful someone thought of it!! But, Saige and Kiraal are our characters…..-

This is a story written by my friend and me. This is my first fanfiction I put online, so sorry if it sucks...

Chapter ONE

"Uugh.." Saige muttered. "Math exams."

Kiraal smiled to himself. "They aren't that bad Saige!"

"Well it's my worst subject!" Saige hissed.

Kiraal chuckled at his friend. "It's one of my favorites…."

"Evil.." Saige muttered as she grabbed her pencil.

Kiraal smiled openly, showing his canine teeth, "It's so fun to make you mad." He sadistically whispered.

"Okay! Saige, Kiraal, stop talking… NOW!" Akita-sensei said, slamming a thick folder filled with papers on her desk. "You have 2 ½ hours to get this test finished starting…" She waited for a few seconds, "Now!"

Pencils began scribbling over their papers. Saige was practically pulling her hair out while Kiraal was finished within the first hour, and began to dose off.

Saige looked back at Kiraal, and scowled at the red-headed high school student. She grabbed a piece of paper and threw it at Kiraal who sneezed when he woke up.

Akita-sensei's eyes flickered. "Saige!" She said angrily. "Stop messing around or you're going to fail the test!"

Saige looked at the teacher angrily, and then sighed in defeat. "Fine.." She said, though still agitated.

Kiraal snickered at Saige when she surrendered in defeat. Then the bell rang and everyone left for their next class.

When school ended, Saige and Kiraal headed out to the tennis courts.  
"So, are we going to join the Seigaku High Tennis Club?" Kiraal asked curiously.  
Saige nodded as they walked onto the tennis courts.

Everyone had their eyes on the pair as they walked on the courts. Tezuka walked up to the two.

"Why are you here?" He asked bluntly with his arms crossed.

"We're here to join the tennis club of course." Then he added sarcastically, "Why else? To gaze at the clouds?" He laughed menacingly.

"Well, if you're here to join, you need to give me your club registration forms." Tezuka said.

Saige handed Tezuka a group of papers folded into a small square. "Here. So, now can we join?"

"Aa." Tezuka said and walked back to Fuji Syusuke, the tensai of the Seigaku High team.

Kiraal smirked. "This club isn't so bad after all."

Saige nodded in agreement. "Yep. Not that bad at all."

That night, Saige was walking down the street, near the tennis courts. Beside her walked a dog… a wolf to be exact, a wolf with red fur.

"Why did we even come here?" Saige mumbled.

The dog shook his head. /How would I know Saige? You're the one that wanted to come…/ He grumbled, speaking in the tongue of the wolf.

Saige sighed. "Kiraal, can we go play tennis?" She asked, almost begging.

Kiraal sighed. /Fine./ He ran off into the park behind a group of shrubs. Then a few moments later, the human Kiraal emerged from the bushes with his black tee shirt and his dark blue shorts on. He walked over to Saige who handed him his tennis equipment bag.

They played tennis for hours. They always seemed to truly enjoy themselves when they played the sport together, especially when they play doubles with each other against a pair who is really good.

Kikumaru and Oishi walked by the tennis courts Saige and Kiraal were playing at and noticed them there.

"Aren't they the ones who joined the tennis club earlier today?" Oishi asked Seigaku's acrobat.

"..Yeah! Can we go play with them?" Kikumaru said, practically jumping off the ground.

Oishi smiled at his double's partner. "Sure Eiji. Let's go." He grabbed his tennis equipment, and they headed to the tennis courts.

Saige and Kiraal stopped playing their tennis match, and looked over to the Golden Pair walking towards them. Eiji waved to them, and Kiraal smirked.

"So, you guys want to play a match?" Oishi asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure…" Kiraal said menacingly. Saige glared at her friend, then frowned. Both pairs got to their spots.

"Smooth or rough?" Saige asked coldly, sending a cold chill down Eiji's back.

"R-rough." Oishi said, stuttering. Saige smirked, she loved doing that to people.

Well, luck was on the Golden Pair's side, because it was rough, "Your serve." Kiraal said.

Oishi was about to serve, when he eyed Kiraal. He could have sworn he heard Kiraal snarl at him. I mean, his teeth were showing! When Oishi served, he hit the net. Kiraal smirked on the other side of the net. Oishi served again, and got it over the net.

Kiraal frowned when he returned the ball. There was like no weight on the tennis ball.

"I thought the Golden Pair would at least put up a good fight…" he said and did a swift return that even the red-headed acrobat couldn't catch up to.

A smirk came across Kiraal's face when he saw the shock on Kikumaru's face. Even Oishi was in shock.

The game only lasted half-an-hour. Kiraal and Saige dominated the Golden Pair 6-1.

"I hope that wasn't their full strength." Kiraal muttered to his double's partner in agreement.

"I know. If this really is the level of the Golden Pair…" Her crimson eyes looked over to Oishi and Kikumaru, "There was no point in us coming to Japan."

"Hoi!" Eiji shouted to Kiraal and Saige as they began to walk away from the courts.

Saige turned around. Her eyes bore into Kikumaru…who shivered.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"See ya at school tomorrow…nya." Eiji said nervously, and Oishi began to calm him down.

Kiraal turned toward Saige, "You shouldn't be so mean to them. They won't trust us."

Saige slid her tongue across her fangs, "Why do we need a human's trust?"

Kiraal shrugged, "I guess you have a point…"

To be continued...

Sorry if it's bad. The next chapter will be posted kinda soon. I have alot written of the whole story, it just needs to be typed. Please review. I would like to know how to improve it in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters from PoT. sad Oh well! I'm thankful someone thought of it!! But, all of the OC's are me and my friends..-

This is a story written by my friend and me. This is my first fanfiction I put online, so sorry if it sucks...

Chapter TWO

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

"You seem to be in a good mood today." Kiraal said to a smiling Saige.

"Yeah! We have the writing test today." Saige said still smiling.

"Are you going to be nice to the tennis team today?" Kiraal asked.

"Yep!" Saige answered.

"…scary." Kiraal said.

"…ok…whatever." Saige said and rolled her eyes.

The test went quick for Saige and Kiraal. Then Kiraal fell asleep, and Saige began writing something.

Soon the day was over and Kiraal and Saige headed to the tennis courts.

At the sight of the two Oishi and Eiji shuddered. But to their surprise Saige had a smile on her face. Saige and Kiraal walked in the direction of the Golden Pair.

"Saige wants to say something to you." Kiraal said in a bored voice.

"I'm sorry about yesterday…it was a bad day. Sorry if I scared you." Saige said apologetically.

"It's…okay. Sorry if this is too personal, but why do you wear the boys uniform to school?" Oishi asked.

Saige looked down, and Kiraal looked away to the side.

"???" Eiji and Oishi had confused looks on their faces.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Kiraal said starting to get angry.

"It's okay Kiraal." Saige said trying to calm her best friend.

Saige unbuttoned her uniforms jacket o reveal her black tank top.

"Saige I don't think you should." Kiraal said.

"Don't worry about it, Kiraal." Saige said.

Kiraal sighed, there was no point in arguing when Saige would do it no matter what he said.

Saige took off the jacket to reveal bruises, cuts, and burns on her arms.

Oishi and Eiji stared at her arms in shock. They hadn't seen these the night before because it was too dark and the little light there hadn't shone on much.

"W-what happened?!" Oishi asked with worry.

"Now that is something that can't be told." Kiraal said looking toward Saige, who nodded in agreement with him.

"Why?" Eiji asked.

"Too _personal_." Saige said with emphases on the word personal. She then put her jacket on a bench, and her and Kiraal walked away to warm up.

AFTER TENNIS PRACTICE

"Would you like to join us at Kawamura Sushi?" Fuji asked Saige and Kiraal.

"Can't." They both replied at the same time.

"Why not?" Eiji asked sadly.

"Practice." They both said, in unison again.

"Eh? Practice just ended though." Oishi said.

"We're not talking about Tennis practice. We're talking about track/volleyball practice." They said, yet again in unison. Then they walked off to their next practice.

"Kinda freaky how they say things at the same time, huh?" A voice came from behind them.

Eiji jumped almost ten feet in the air. The reason the voice shocked him so much was that the voice was cruel and sharp.

Everyone turned to see a young girl about the age of thirteen. She laughed at the surprised looks on their faces.

"Sammy!!!" A familiar voice shouted.

They looked over to the school building and saw Saige running toward them.

The tennis players had confused looks on their faces. They looked even more confused when Saige glomped the little girl.

"Onee-chan! Stop that!" Sammy said and blushed.

"Noooo! Let's go…time for volleyball practice!" Saige said and let go of her sister, but grabbed her hand and dragged her off smiling.

VOLLEYBALL PRACTICE

"Sammy!" Saige yelled diving in front of Sammy to protect her from an on-coming ball. She sent the ball over the net scoring a point.

"Saige!" Sammy yelled angrily, her voice not so sharp anymore.

"Sorry, Sam…" Saige said with a big smile.

Sammy sighed whenever Saige smiled Sammy couldn't help but to forgive her. Saige had a major sister complex.

TRACK PRACTICE

Kiraal was on break, and Saige and Sammy had came to see him seeing as their practice was over.

"Are you almost done Kiraal?" Sammy asked impatiently.

"Yeah…it'll be over soon. Why?" Kiraal asked.

"We're very thirsty if you know what I mean." Sammy said.

"I'll be done in a few minutes…can you wait that long?" Kiraal asked.

"Yeah…" Saige said weakly.

"…" Kiraal could see the weakness in Saige's face. He heard the coach yell for him and he headed over to him.

It was his turn to run and get timed. He began to run but wasn't visible as he used his wolf-like speed. The coach looked at the timer and saw the time "0.005" then the coach headed over to Kiraal.

"Kiraal you have to participate in the high school competition you could win it for us." The coach said as he approached Kiraal

"…alright…." Kiraal said in a hurry to get back to Saige and Sammy.

"Thank you a lot, Kiraal." The coach said and walked away.

Kiraal looked over to where Saige and Sammy had been standing, but he only saw Sammy. She had a worried look on her face. He looked to the ground to see what she was staring at, but what he saw wasn't what he expected. He saw Saige passed out, sweating, and breathing heavily.

"What happened?!" He asked once he reached them.

"She hasn't drank any blood for two weeks, and she just passed out." Sammy said.

Kiraal didn't say anything at first, "Sammy, go find out where the nearest hospital is!" Kiraal said picking Saige up.

"Okay!" Sammy said and she was off to look.

To be continued..

Sorry if it's bad. The next chapter will be posted kinda soon. I have alot written of the whole story, it just needs to be typed. Please review. I would like to know how to improve it in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters from PoT. sad Oh well! I'm thankful someone thought of it!! But, all of the OC's are me and my friends..-

This is a story written by my friend and me. This is my first fanfiction I put online, so sorry if it sucks...

Chapter Three

Kiraal sat in the waiting room, mentally slapping himself. 'Why didn't we just leave?' he shouted in his head. He stood up and began to pace.

The doctor came out of the hospital room, and laid his hand on Kiraal's shoulder. Kiraal would have snarled at the doctor, but he was to worried about his friend.

"Saige…" He paused, "Is sick, but we don't know why she-"

Kiraal snapped right then. "I know that already!" He shouted, then a low, almost non-audible growl came from the back of his throat.

The doctor raised his eyebrows, and Kiraal noticed it, so he stopped. Kiraal sighed. He grabbed a pen off of the table and wrote down his cell phone number, then he handed it to the doctor, "Call me if you find something out." With that Kiraal walked out of the hospital.

Kiraal was in wolf form as he walked in the city of Tokyo. He had a small plastic vial in his mouth. There was only one negative thing about Kiraal gathering blood for Sammy or Saige…he had to kill a human.

That's another reason they moved near Tokyo, Japan; it's the biggest city in the world. In a city of two-billion people…most wouldn't notice one or two missing right?

Kiraal walked in a back alley of Tokyo. He saw an older man sitting by himself that reeked of Vodka. Nobody would miss him. Kiraal gently placed the vial on the ground, and attacked. His canine teeth drilled into the man's neck. The next moment, Kiraal filled up the vial with the dead man's blood.

The next morning, Kiraal came in to the hospital, the vial of blood with him. He walked into room B192 quickly so he could give her the blood.

Sammy was sitting by Saige when he got there.

"Here." He said flatly, and handing the blood over to Sammy.

Sammy nodded, understanding. She undid the cork top and poured the liquid into Saige's mouth.

Saige recognized the taste of blood, and gulped it down like there was going to be no tomorrow.

Kiraal gave a sigh of relief, but to both Sammy's and his surprise a few seconds later she coughed the blood up. They stared at her as she fell back to sleep.

"What's wrong with her?" Kiraal asked Sammy.

"I don't know." Sammy said and whipped the blood off of Saige's face with the with cloth she always carried with her.

Then she smelled the blood and it wasn't the same as the smell that Kiraal had in the vial.

"This isn't the blood you gave her." Sammy said setting the cloth down.

"Huh?" Kiraal asked confused.

"It's Saige's." Sammy said.

SCHOOL ONE WEEK LATER 

"Today we'll have the reading test." Akita-sensei said to the class.

'That's one of Saige's favorite subjects.' Kiraal thought depressed. It was a week later and Saige showed no improvement.

The regular selections for Tennis were next week, and if Saige doesn't get better…well, let's not get to that point.

For the past week, Kiraal had been at the hospital with Saige and Sammy after his school work was done, and he was done with practice.

The whole tennis club could tell he was sad, and mad at the same time. Nobody got close to him…because if they did, it was like signing a death sentence.

As Kiraal walked home, he checked his messages on his cell phone.

"You have 1 new message." It voiced into his ear.

"Hello." Said the message in his ear, "I hope this is the right number for Kiraal Kurosai. Anyway this is Dr. Alvis, Saige's doctor. You might want to get down here immediately. We know what's wrong with Saige."

Kiraal hurriedly put his phone in his bag , and he raced off to the hospital.

"Where is Saige?" He asked doctor Alvis. Kiraal already went around the hospital TWICE.

The doctor sighed, "She's in the ER."

"Why?" Kiraal asked once he got a hold of his emotions.

"She has a deadly, severe case of Tuberculosis." Dr. Alvis said, "We couldn't get it out with antibiotics, so she is goi-"

"You won't be able to do the surgery on her." Kiraal mumbled.

"What?"

A nurse rushed through the door and whispered something in Dr. Alvis's ear.

"WHAT?!" the doctor screamed as the nurse finished talking. "You can't be serious!"

"What's wrong?" Kiraal asked after the doctor was done yelling but his question was soon answered when he saw Saige walking out of a room.

"Saige?! What are you doing? You need to go lay back down." Kiraal said running over to his friend. Just as he reached her, she fell and he caught her.

"I can't stand…this place….the smell of blood…is overwhelming…" that was all Saige said before she fainted.

Kiraal nodded, understanding what she meant. He looked over to Doctor Alvis. "Can you do the surgery somewhere less..." He didn't know a word he could use. "Somewhere less white?" He asked, looking a the walls surrounding him.

The doctor nodded. "We can do the surgery at my house. We'll take my car."

Kiraal nodded, and helped Saige walk to the car. "Can you make it?"

Saige nodded, to weak to talk.

"Let's hurry." Kiraal said to the doctor, who nodded in agreement.

DOCTOR'S HOUSE 

"Honey? What's the matter why are you home so early?" The doctor's wife asked when he walked in the house. Then behind him came Kiraal, Saige, and Sammy.

"No time to talk clear the table quick!" The doctor said hurriedly.

"I'll do it." Sammy said and with one sweep of her hand the table in front of her was cleared.

The doctor stared wide eyed along with his wife. Then remembered the surgery need. "Chelsea Please get my tools from the closet in our room." The doctor said and the wife was off. "Kiraal lay her on the table please."

Kiraal nodded, not objecting the doctor's order. He gently laid Saige on the table.

Sammy rushed to her sisters side. "I know you'll be okay." She said to her sister. "You're the strongest person I know!"

Kiraal nodded in agreement to Sammy's words. He couldn't say anything. His head was beginning to hurt because of the strength it took to fight back his tears.

"…" Saige silently smiled at her sister and best friend. Then she fell into a deep sleep as her lungs were filled with a sleeping gas given to her by the doctor.

"As long as she is asleep this should be a painless procedure" The doctor sighed then began the surgery.

Half way through Sammy couldn't stand it anymore and had to leave the room.

Kiraal never took his eyes off of Saige during the procedure. He knew that the human knew what he was doing, but he didn't trust humans just yet.

"Done." The doctor announced after 2 1/2 after he began the surgery. Saige was covered up by a blanket from the doctor's closet. Sammy walked back in, and gave a sigh of relief to see her sister still breathing.

Kiraal walked up beside Doctor Alvis. "You have my gratitude." He said simply. A single tear of relief went down his cheek.

"Mine too…" Sammy said to the doctor tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sammy…Kiraal…" They heard a weak voice from the door to outside. "We better get going…we have school tomorrow."

They turned around to see Saige at the door. They ran to her quickly.

"Saige you shouldn't be up!" Kiraal said with worry.

"Onee-chan! Lay down please you will hurt yourself!" Sammy said almost shouting.

Saige just smiled at them. "I'll be fine…thank you doctor." Saige then began to walk out of the door.

Kiraal nodded. He would usually object this thing, but he was just glad Saige was okay. He wrapped his arm around her body to support it on the way to school. Before they got going, he turned to Doctor Alvis. "After school today, I'll bring my money to pay for the expenses."

The doctor nodded. He would've said that he could keep his money, but the look in Kiraal's eye told him to accept it, and it was the only thing he could use to repay them. Then, Kiraal, Saige, and Sammy headed to school.

They didn't go to morning practice today. They were exhausted from last night. The day seemed unusually long to these three today.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kiraal asked for the tenth time today.

"I'm fine." Saige gave him the same reply smiling.

"We should probably skip all practices today." Kiraal said.

"No way! Today is the Regular selections in tennis remember?" Saige asked.

Kiraal smiled. He knew Saige would never miss the regular selections. "Fine. Just don't go all out. I don't want you to pass out again."

Saige smiled. "Kiraal, you are to paranoid."

Kiraal shrugged. "Isn't that what friends do?"

Saige smiled and they headed over to the selection board. When they got over there, everyone was quite, and stared at them. When they got to the board, they figured out why there was an awkward silence. "Kurosai Kiraal Section A." They looked down the list.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu Section A."

"Figures..." Kiraal mumbled.

"Valentine Saige Section C". Saige looked down the list. "Fuji Syusuke Section C."

"Great." She mumbled. Then, a spontaneous storm hit, causing the selections to get postponed.

Kiraal smiled. "Well, at least you get more time to recover."

"Yeah...recover." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Onee-chan!" Sammy said running over to her sister.

"Howwasyourday?!Areyouokay?!Iwasworriedaboutyou!" Sammy's word were all jumbled together

"My day was fine…but slow. And I'm fine there's nothing to worry about…" Saige smiled at her little sister. She was still surprised she was able to understand her though.

"Kiraal? Why are you being so quiet?" Sammy asked

"The selections should be tomorrow…we better get some rest." Saige said and walked off.

Kiraal stared at Sammy. This whole thing made Kiraal realize what can happen in life.

"You would never understand Sammy." He said bluntly, and followed Saige.

Sammy cocked her head when he turned. What's up with him? She thought, then followed quietly behind them.

"Kiraal…" Saige said when Sammy had fallen to "sleep" and she had sat next to him on the couch.

"Yes?" Kiraal asked.

"Thanks for always being there for me and Sammy…you're the only "person" we can trust now and we value your friendship more than anything. I don't know what we would do without you." Saige began to cry.

Kiraal's eyes showed surprise as he saw Saige cry. He's not used to this that much. He wrapped his arms around his best friend. A few tears went down his cheeks. "I'll always be there for you Saige. I'll be there for you until the day I die."

Saige dug her head into Kiraal's shoulder. "Th-thank you Kiraal." She said, her words broken by sobs.

They feel asleep like this. They woke up late in the morning and were woken by a loud squeal.

"Sammy?!" Saige shouted getting up to fast and her head began to spin. She fell back onto the couch and woke Kiraal.

"Huh?" Kiraal said sitting up really fast. "What's happening?" Kiraal asked

"Oh no! We missed morning practice!" Saige said standing up and went to a window to see the weather. It was a perfect day out.

Kiraal's eye's widened. ":The selections!" He shouted. He quickly grabbed Saige, and raced to the school. He grabbed their tennis stuff on the way out. They were there in approximately 1 minute. He didn't even break a sweat. He put Saige down, and saw that they hadn't missed any of their matches.

"Thank god..." Saige whispered under her breath. They quickly got their tennis things and went to their matches.. which they won within the next 5 minutes, using the exact moves at the same time.

Oishi looked at the two of them. "Are they using Syncro?" He asked himself.

"I do not yet know Oishi." A voice came out from behind them.

"Inui!" Oishi practically jumped into the air. "You scared my half to death!"

"Ii data..." He whispered, and walked away, leaving Oishi to continue observing.

When their first matches were over they weren't even sweating.

"Onee-chan!!" Sammy said running to her sister. "You shouldn't be playing! We still don't know if you're okay!"

"I'm fine, Sammy." Saige smiled, "Now I have another match in a few minutes…will you get me my "drink" please?"

"…yes." Sammy said and walked off.

"What is she doing here?." Kiraal said walking over to them.

"She's still worried I'm not okay…" Saige said.

"To be honest…so am I." Kiraal said

Saige sighed, "I'm fine…honestly."

"I wonder what they're talking about." Oishi said.

Then it was time for their next matches and they walked away from each other.

Their next matches were a little longer than the ones before.

Kiraal wanted to strangle his opponent... so badly.

"with my 5 years of tennis experience, you shall not defeat me!" Horio exclaimed. Kiraal sighed, and looked at him directly in the eye.

"Can you shut...UP?!?!" He growled, sending an angry fast-speed serve over the net, topping the national record with 246 kilometers per hour... and it hit Horio in the face.

The judge shuddered as he announced the winner. "K-kiraal wins by default."

"Ceh.." He said, and walked off to talk to Saige.

"That "boy" seemed annoying. Sorry Kiraal…you seem mad." Saige laughed at her friend.

"What are you laughing at?" Kiraal blushed.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help but laugh…you kind of lost it out there." Saige was still giggling.

"…" Kiraal sighed.

"Onee-chan…here's your "drink"." Sammy began to hand the drink to Saige when someone grabbed it from her hand.

"What's this?" A voice came came from the person who grabbed the "drink". The voice sent chills down Saige's back. She jumped and grabbed onto Kiraal. He grabbed the "drink" back and handed it to Saige. It had been Inui to grab the "drink".

"Go away." Kiraal growled and sent Inui away.

"Are next matches are soon we better get ready." Saige sighed and walked away.

"Ii data.." Inui said. The next match Saige had off, so she decided to go watch Kiraal, who was about to play Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of Seigaku High.

They both shook hands, and Tezuka was serving. It was a regular high-speed serve at 212 kilometers per hour, and Kiraal returned it, thought it did take a little effort because of the power coming behind it. He added extra spin because he could tell Tezuka had activated the "Tezuka Zone", one of the moves he was known for. Tezuka waited for the ball to come to him, but by the time he noticed the spin, Kiraal had already gotten the point. "15-love!"

The match went on like this, and Kiraal had won the match, 1-0. Next it was Kiraal's turn to serve, and he won the match, getting service aces the whole time.

"2-0, Kiraal's lead." The referee announced.

Now, Tezuka did a serve he hadn't used since the Nationals... the Zero-Shiki serve.

Kiraal blinked in rapid succession. "Unbelievable..." Then he smirked to himself.

"Guess I can play seriously if he is going to be like that..." He mumbled to himself, a low growl coming from the back of his throat, and his canine teeth were showing. That could only mean one thing...

"It's Kiba no Ookami..." Saige whispered. He's using that 'here'? She asked herself.

Inui was scribbling down something in his book. "Kiba no Ookami eh?" He asked Saige who was right beside him.

Saige nodded. "It's his signature move. It's the fastest thing I've seen in my life. It could probably leave the professionals in the dust..."

Inui raised his eyebrow. "Ii data."

He said again.

Tezuka served again, and was in the same position to serve the Zero-Shiki serve again. But by the time the tennis ball had gotten over the net Kiraal was already there, returning the ball.

"Tie-break!" The referee shouted. Tezuka had entered both the Pentacle of Hardwork, and the Pentacle of Great Wisdom to stay caught up with Kiraal. They were both panting heavily.

"Tezuka-buchou, you're definitely a really great player, but you'll never be able to beat me..." He said, and Tezuka didn't say anything. His shots were getting weaker and weaker...

"33-34! Tezuka's lead!" Kiraal served, scoring a point. Then Tezuka serve, and Kiraal returned it with a swift return, and won the match. He walked over to the bench and collapsed. "That was amazing.." He said when Saige got over to where he was seated.

"You really went all out huh, Kiraal?" Saige smiled at her exhausted best friend.

"Yeah…but he's defiantly good, but not good enough." Kiraal and Saige began to laugh.

"Well…I'm glad you had fun…right?" Saige had a really big smile on her face now.

"Yeah. That was awesome..." Kiraal said. Saige sat by her friend, when Oishi gathered everyone up. "That concludes today's round. Go home and get some sleep for the tomorrow's rounds." He walked away.

Kiraal got up. "Let's go home Saige." He said, a smile still on his face, and they walked home with Sammy right beside them.

"Kiraal…wake up!" Saige said when she walked into Kiraal's room. "We'll be late for school."

"…" Kiraal didn't reply.

"…Kiraal…someone is attacking the house!" Saige lied.

"What?!" Kiraal jumped up and ran into the living room.

Saige was now cracking up as she walked into the living room.

"You might want to put some pants on Kiraal…there's a little kid here." Saige said.

Kiraal looked down and blushed. He was only wearing boxers.

"Hey! That's rude Onee-chan!" Sammy said then laughed when she saw why Saige had said that.

Saige was laughing even more, and Kiraal ran back to his room... and didn't come out.

Why him? He asked himself, then put on his school uniform.

Saige knocked on the door. "Did I hurt you that badly??"

Kiraal slammed the door open. "Did I hurt YOU that badly?" He asked, clenching his fist.

He didn't want to be woken up. He was having a really good dream.

Saige rubbed her nose. "Kiraal!!!!" She shouted.

"Hey, Saige, Kiraal…school was just canceled because of some big meeting." Sammy said.

"What?" Kiraal and Saige asked at the same time.

"Yeah…you know what? I just got an idea…you two should go on a date!" Sammy said innocently.

"What?!" They asked again at the same time. This time the were both blushing.

Sammy laughed at them and how they acted. It was too obvious that they liked each other…

To be continued…

Sorry if it's bad. The next chapter will be posted kinda soon. I have alot written of the whole story, it just needs to be typed. Please review. I would like to know how to improve it in the future.


End file.
